How to Annoy Hetalia Characters
by The Name's Silver
Summary: Ever want to drive Hetalia characters absolutely insane? Well now you can with this amazing guide!
1. How to annoy England

**How to Annoy England:**

1) Insult his cooking

2) Speak French

3) Bring up the revolutionary war in every other conversation (Might make him more sad than annoyed)

4) Poke/Rub his eyebrows

5) Hint towards UsUk or FrUk in every sentence

6) Remind him how bad he is at performing magic/or how he "accidentally" summoned Russia

7) Start singing Pub and Go or Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman everytime he walks into the room

8) Laugh like France

9) Eat things and talk at the same time (hamburgers are suggested)

10) Drink things and talk at the same time

11) Tell England about what a "wonderful" job he did at raising America

12) Tell him it's learned not learnt

13) Mock his accent

14) Get a fake wizard's hat and wand and wave it around

15) Pretend to summon stuff

16) Pretend to see flying mint bunny

17) See flying mint bunny in places he's obviously not so England thinks he can no longer see him

18) Constantly ask him stupid questions

19) Hug him ... a lot ...

20) Mention that Spain owned Florida and mention what horrible parenting that was on his part

21) Try to get rid of the "caterpillars" on his face

22) Pretend to be a figment of his imagination

23) Say 1D is the only good thing coming from England ... and they suck (No offense guys!)

24) Go online...find his secrets...send them all to America and France

25) Send suggestive pictures of him to France

26) Send suggestive pictures pictures of France to him

27) Ask him if Flying Mint Bunny ever has to go to the vet ... if he says no (or even if he says yes) lecture him on animal abuse

28) Call him Jerkland

29) Tell him Sealand is a country

30) Tell him Sealand is his son and France is the mother

31) Casually mention he might want to go reclaim him from Sweden (if he says he won't lecture him about child abuse)

32) Take a video of him while he's drunk

33) Send the video of France

34) Take suggestive pictures of him and France (or America)

35) Send the pictures to Hungary or Japan

36) Laugh maniacally, don't tell him why

37) Follow him around with a camera, take pictures of him doing random things

38) Repeat everything he says

39) Introduce him to some not so nice fanfictions

40) Ask him if he's secretly the Doctor (Doctor Who reference)

41) Ask him if you can be his colony

42) Tackle hug him every 10 minutes

43) Randomly scream and point to his eyebrows, say they're mutated

44) Get France and America to agree with you

45) Try to rip his eyebrows off to send to the FBI for testing

46) Mention his pirate days, ask him why he's not so cool anymore

47) Do it with Spain in the room

48) An armed Spain

49) And an unarmed England

50) And finally ... show him this list


	2. How to annoy Romano

**How to annoy Romano:**

1) Pull his hair color

2) Ask him about his an Spain's "special" relationship

3) Try to tickle him

4) Hug him

5) Follow him around yelling "Its-a me Mario!"

6) Give him pizza with potatoes on it without telling him

7) Tell Spain what the hair curl does

8) Tell _France _what the hair curl does

9) Tell him about GerIta

10) Tell him about Spamano

11) Get him a pet turtle

12) Call him Romadorable

13) Throw away his tomatoes

14) Blame it on Germany

15) Dress up as France and follow him around

16) Purposely tie his curl up with Italy's

17) Super glue them

18) Or rubber cement them together

19) Ask him if he's Mario of Luigi

20) Try to make him cook for you

21) Follow him around screaming "CHIGI!" after everything he says

22) Introduce yourself as his "very best friend in the whole entire world"

23) Drug him and put him naked in France or Spain's bed

24) Make sure his only option is to wear their clothes unless he wants to leave the house naked

25) Have people standing outside to make sure he _does not _want to go outside naked

26) Ask him if he considers himself a pansy

27) Ask him what he thinks of Germano

28) Tell him Spain really screwed up his childhood

29) Remind him on the "floor peeing" incident

30) Ask him if it still happens

31) No matter what he says tell Spain it happened yesterday

32) Take all his food and replace it with German food

33) Tie his curl up with Canada's, see if he notices

34) Handcuff him to Germany

35) Accidentally lose the key

36) Lock him in a room with Russia

37) Or France

38) Tell him tomatoes are the worst food ever

39) Glue a mustache to his face

40) Send him suggestive GerIta photos

41) Or suggestive Spamano ones

42) Or even Germano ones ... muhahahahaha

43) Turn him into the police for being a member of the mafia

44) Take his clothes and force him to go to a public area in his underwear

45) Or you could take his underwear too

46) Make him wear a maid's outfit and clean Spain's house

47) Tie something around his curl so it's constantly squeezing it

48) Mock his accent

49) Call him a bastard

50) Show him this list (and watch him blush, make sure to comment how much he looks like a tomato)


	3. How to annoy Germany

**How to Annoy Germany:**

1) Follow him around yelling Pasta

2) Ask him to make you cuckoo clocks

3) Throw the wrong end of the grenade at him

4) Kidnap Italy

5) Kidnap Prussia

6) Kidnap Japan

7) Kidnap Romano (Make sure Italy is there to start crying)

8) Act like America

9) Replace all his food with pasta

10) Replace all his potatoes with tomatoes (Romano's idea)

11) Ask him a million dumb questions

12) Repeat his name over and over

13) Follow him around say P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney

14) Get Italy to help

15) Put cat ears on Italy

16) While he's in Germany's bed

17) Make sure Japan is there with a camera

18) Maybe Hungary too

19) Throw skittles at him and yell "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

20) Refuse to do training

21) Say "that's what she said" after everything he says

22) Show him Germancest

23) Or Itacest

24) Or GerIta

25) Make sure Italy is there

26) And Japan

27) With a camera

28) Lock him a room of fan girls

29) Lock him in a _small _room with Italy

30) Maybe put some GerIta fangirls in there too

31) Make him read R18 GerIta doujinshi

32) Make _Italy _read R18 GerIta doujinshi

33) Ask him to play WW2 Video games with you

34) Don't take no for an answer

35) Start sobbing hysterically if he says no

36) Threaten to go tell Italy he's being mean

37) Replace all his guns with white flags

38) Try to make him smile

39) Make a game out of it

40) Ask Italy to help

41) Tell him you hate German Food

42) Ask him to have a German Sparkle Party with you

43) Throw things at him

44) Get Romano to help

45) Create insulting signs about him (see 44)

46) Invite the Bad Touch Trio over to his house

47) Steal his beer

48) Draw faces on potatoes and throw them out of windows (add parachutes)

49) Get Prussia to help

50) Show him this list (and run for your life)


	4. How to annoy Prussia

**How to annoy Prussia:**

1) Tell him he's not awesome

2) Tell him Austria is

3) Steal Gilbird

4) Microwave a peep

5) Tell him it's Gilbird

6) Make him eat it

7) Put a peep in his mouth when he's asleep

8) Ask him if he's a vampire

9) Because he looks like one

10) Eat peeps whenever he walks into the room

11) Do it loudly

12) Insult Gilbird

13) Paint Gilbird pink

14) And sparkly

15) Glue his clothes to his body

16) Insist you don't like anything nudey and fun

17) Take all of his beer

18) Tell him Gilbird took it

19) Ask him about his secret crush on Hungary

20) Tell him touching her boobs isn't going to make her like him more

21) Make Albino Jokes

22) Constantly remind him he's no longer a country

23) Laugh loudly after everything he says

24) Follow him around with a frying pan smirking evilly

25) Mock his laughter

26) After everything he says say "That's not what you said last night"

27) Ask him if he knows the meaning of the word "narcissism"

28) Tease him for living in Germany's basement

29) Pronounce his name wrong no matter how many times he

30) Ask him to explain where babies come from

31) If you are a girl insist you're a boy

32) Ask him if he's gay

33) Ask what he and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio does when they're alone

34) In a public place

35) Accidentally mix some hot sauce into his beer

36) Invite Hungary to come watch with you

37) Steal his diaries

38) Threaten to burn them

39) Act like you have no idea who he is. When he tells you who he is ask if he's Russia.

40) If he says no and starts describing Russia say "oh no that's Prussia"

41) Tell the world he has a diary

42) Mention how girly that is

43) Try to catch Gilbird in a butterfly net. Meanwhile be really trying to get Prussia's head in it

44) Cover him in yellow feathers and call him Gilbird's unawesome big brother

45) Ask South Korea if awesomeness comes from him while Prussia is around

46) Extra points if they start arguing about it

47) Even more extra points if you can get more than just them in on the argument

48) Whenever you see him say "You're drunk Prussia go home"

49) Show him PruAus (show it to Austria as well)

50) Show him this list (and get a safe distance away)


End file.
